


"Let's Go Back There Tomorrow, Alright?"

by Crystal_Stars



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Susie still likes to intimidate people, but she's also a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Stars/pseuds/Crystal_Stars
Summary: It's the day after Kris and Susie's adventure, and they're still not going to start their project.





	"Let's Go Back There Tomorrow, Alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been able to get this wonderful game out of my head ever since it came out (I know it hasn't been that long but I can't focus on my other writing projects because of it). It's quickly grown on me, and I'm curious to see how the story will progress. I think it was a wise choice that Toby didn't make a direct sequel to Undertale and instead set this game in a completely different universe. (It's just been a little hard for me to separate it in my mind from Undertale since some of the old characters are in it. But at least they're not the main focus of the story.)  
> So naturally, I felt that I needed to write something relating to it, just to ease all my thoughts. I might write something else relating to Deltarune in the future, but this will probably be it for now. This little story technically disregards the last scene of the game, but I guess it could still work otherwise.

“Come on, Kris. I’m not a snooze button; get up honey,” Mom says.

My eyes open to the sun’s golden glow, and I squint in annoyance. My dreams were filled with flashes of yesterday’s adventure, in that dark world so different from this bright one. It hasn’t even been a day, and I feel like it’s changed me. Who knew a quiet nobody like me could make so many friends, could gain so much _courage_ , in one day?

I climb out of bed and look at my wrinkled clothes. Eh, they’re good enough for the day.

I walk out of my room and go straight for the front door, stepping outside to a cool breeze. Mom’s already in the van and I climb in, eager for probably the first time in my life, to go to school.

“Will you see your friend again today?” she asks.

“Yep, we’re actually going to be doing a group project together.”

“Oh that’s nice, what’s it about?”

My eyes widen as I realize I have no idea. “Uh, it’ll be about cards, I think.”

“Cards?”

“Yeah, you know, diamonds, hearts, clubs, and spades,” I say nervously.

“What exactly are you researching about that?”

“Different games you can play with them, why they’re designed that way, that kind of stuff. Like why isn’t there a prince of spades? Hehe, I wanna find that out.”

She gives me one of her suspicious squints but doesn’t say any more as she pulls into the school’s front parking space.

We jump out and as usual, she grabs my hand to lead me into the school. I want to say something against it as Susie’s insult from yesterday rings loud and clear in my ears, but Mom’s already suspicious, I can’t give her another reason to be. However, if she knew what I experienced yesterday, she would probably never coddle me again.

When we reach the center of my classroom’s hallway, she gives me a hug. Normally, I would just stand here instead of hugging her back since it’s so quick and unnecessary I don’t see the reason to put in the effort. But today, I do hug her back, wrapping my arms tightly around her torso.

The last time I hugged someone was Ralsei when we trained yesterday. I don’t know what came over me then, but I needed a hug so bad I went straight to him and forgot all about the dummy. It gave me a sense of strength that made the journey a bit easier. Maybe that makes me a pretty wimpy hero, but at least it means I balance out Susie’s viciousness.

Mom lets go of me and I head to class, only slightly nervous about how Ms. Alphys and my classmates will react. Even though Mom said I could take my time before going home last night, I did the opposite after Susie left the school. Being back in the “real world” made me feel like I was an impostor in my own skin, so I just kept my head down and went straight home. It’s not like my classmates were _worried_ about me, they could wait until morning to find out if I was still alive.

I cautiously open the door and everyone’s eyes land on me, but my eyes go to Susie’s desk: empty, as to be expected.

“O- oh! Kris! Where did you go yesterday?” Ms. Alphys says.

“We uh, got lost in the supply closet,” I mumble, walking to my desk.

“How do you get lost in a supply closet? It’s a _freaking closet_ ,” Berdly says, turning around to face me.

“It was a lot bigger than a normal one,” I shrug.

“Big enough that you’d get lost in it for the rest of the day?”

“Yep.”

“Sorry I suggested it then,” Noelle says. “But hey, at least Susie didn’t eat your face!”

As if she heard her name, Susie throws the door open, a smug smile hidden under the shadows of her hair.

“Ah! Uh, good morning Susie,” Ms. Alphys stumbles.

“Am I late today?” Susie says in a low murmur.

“Not at all! Have a seat!”

Susie saunters to her desk behind me and kicks her feet up on it, nudging my shoulder with her shoe.

“Hey _partner_ , ready to do all the work?” she says with a slight snarl, as if she hates me today just as much as she did yesterday.

I nod a little, not making eye contact, as if I’m as afraid of her as I was yesterday.

“W- well then, I bought some chalk last night so we don’t have to worry about getting lost in the supply closet,” Ms. Alphys says, her joke falling flat as we respond with silence.

She writes the assignment, and I have to squint a little to make out her chicken-scratch handwriting.

 _Research a season that means the most to you and your partner. Then,_ _collaboratively_ _write a five page paper explaining the importance of it. This can be about anything: the changes in nature (plants, constellations), holidays, what it means to you, etc. Then, put together a poster that summarizes your paper. You will present it to the class at the end of the month._

“Alright, everybody understand?” Ms. Alphys asks. I nod while the others give their own forms of understanding. “Okay then, just let me know what season your group is picking. I don’t want everybody choosing the same one. Other than that, I’ll be around if you need any help.”

“Tem an’ egg wantz summer!” Temmie yells.

The others start to yell what they want, and I turn around to face Susie.

“Do you have a preference?” I ask, not expecting her to have one.

She gives her more preferable smile, the one where she doesn’t show her teeth.

“Which one do _you_ want, Kris?”

“Uh, autumn?” I say, unsure.

“Then that’s what we’re doing.” She snaps her fingers so loud it silences the class. “Kris and I are doing autumn.”

“How- no... you can’t. We’re doing it,” Berdly says hesitantly.

“You got a problem, birdy?” Susie asks, revealing some of her teeth.

“Uh, no, no problem,” Noelle squeaks.

“Good,” Susie says, standing up. “Hey Alphys, Kris and I are going to work in the hallway. This classroom is a little hostile.”

“Um, sure then,” Ms. Alphys says meekly.

Susie walks out of the room and I follow, pretending as if I’m afraid she’ll beat me up. We step out into the silent hallway and the door shuts with a _click_.

She turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, “You ready to go back?”

I start to nod before remembering how much she hates silence. “Yep,” I say.

She smiles and leads the way to the supply closet.

“You know, I _will_ help with the project… eventually, but right now I’d rather hang out with Lancer and Ralsei. Let’s see what that kingdom’s like with a _good_ ruler. Plus, Ralsei owes us a bunch of cakes!”

We arrive at the door and I reach for the handle, but she stops me.

“Kris, I didn’t get a chance to thank you for saving me. Or, well I guess I _did_ have the chance, but… you know, it’s a little weird to admit that I couldn’t save myself.”

I hold back my shock by downplaying what I did. “It’s fine, you saved me after that anyway. So technically, you don’t have to thank me.”

“Heh, well I guess that’s true,” she says, quickly facing away from me to open the door. It swings open and I can practically hear the echo as it hits the wall.

“But honestly, thank you,” she pats my shoulder before we walk into the closet together.


End file.
